justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
We Can’t Stop
Not to be confused with We Can't Stop the Music "We Can't Stop" by Miley Cyrus is featured on on Just Dance 2014. It is a postponed DLC. It is also in Just Dance Now (Mobile App). Dancer The dancer is wearing a light blue puffy jacket, a patterned light blue, golden yellow, and dark blue violent, bustier top, yellow, red shorts with sock garters and purple leggings, a yellow necklace, and black and blue booties. Her hair is black and her glove is hot purple. Background The background appears in some parts of the song, black with skulls drawn allover the place, a black claw-foot tub with water in it, bath foam and rubber ducks scattered around and a big pink teddy bear with a heart that says "I Love You! NOT" The bear is wearing a leopard patterned hat, zebra patterned sunglasses and the bear has drawn teeth. There's an Open-sign hanging on the wall and "KISS ME!" is written on the wall too. In other parts, the background is purple with some modified photos. Gold Moves There are three Gold Moves in the song. They're all the same. * All = Stick one leg and one arm up. Trivia * "Hell," "Molly," "Butts," "Strip" and "Line" (second time used) are censored. Also, the line "We can screw who we want" is replaced with "We can live how we want." The reason why "Molly" and "Line" are removed is because Molly is a nickname for MDMA pills and Line was used during "get a line in the bathroom" which refers to using lines of drugs in the bathroom. *That said however this song was accidentally released in the Xbox Marketplace for about five hours on Tuesday November 26. It was also released on October 1st for the PAL Wii and on the 1st of February (for half an hour) on the Xbox Marketplace. All of whom downloaded it can still access it. However, if the system is formatted, the player won't be able to retrieve it from the shop. The song is still "TBA" as a DLC, because Ubisoft didn't comment on it. Throughout the Facebook page of the game, replies were: "Be patient" and "Nothing confirmed yet." *The photos from the video are gratified due to copyright disclaimers. *This is the first time ever Just Dance had to postpone a DLC. **Information has been found that Timber was the second. *It was never properly released as a DLC on the game. It might be on the main list for the next game. *This song had 3 chances. It was originally on the main track list but removed, then removed as a DLC then again as a DLC. *The dancer for this looks like the one from Waking Up in Vegas, and the one from Price Tag. It's more possible that she might be the same dancer of Waking Up In Vegas. *Many people joke that she is twerking in the dance, although it did not intend to look like it. *Ubisoft said that they are never going to release it on Just Dance because it had copyright issues and cost a lot of money to make. * The song has been on the Wii U shop accidentally for only 6 minutes on 4/5/14 at 2:37-2:43 P.M. *It's unofficially the first Miley Cyrus song in the series. *This song was only released for Xbox 360, Wii and Wii U (but only for 6 minutes for Wii U) *If you upload this dance on YouTube, Ubisoft often deletes it. * This song will be on Just Dance Now. * As a DLC the song comes with two avatars, one that looks like the dancer and one that looks like a clam. *The lyric "Got somebody here might get some now" was not censored, even though it refers to casual sex. * It used to be available for people who hacked their Wii but on November 26, 2013 it was replaced by Dummy Dummy. *This is the first Miley Cyrus song in the series being followed by 4x4 on Just Dance 2015. * Despite it's withdraw from the shop, it's movement and choreograph was deemed too explict. Gallery Category:Songs Category:DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:No Longer a DLC Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Leaked Songs Category:Unofficial DLC's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Songs with censored words that weren't censored Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Leaked DLC's Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Songs that are zoomed in